


'tis the season

by SmolFelton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Holidays, Multi, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Rimming, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolFelton/pseuds/SmolFelton
Summary: It's on one Christmas Eve that Harry realises there is much, much more to Malfoy than once he thought. Draco, a well respected potions professor, relatively new single father, and Harry's current crush, suddenly becomes something entirely different. Or perhaps he always has been different, and Harry was just too blind to see.





	1. Happy Christmas

_It’s a tiny Malfoy._

That’s all Harry can think as he stares down at the little person standing in front of him, clutching at the front of Harry’s robes and looking up at him with a trembling bottom lips. The child’s hair is a white-blond color and his scared eyes are a piercing grey in the moonlight, and he’s almost the exact copy of another particular blond git Harry was all too familiar with.

“Um… hello,” Harry offers a kind smile.

The boy says nothing, but instead wraps his tiny arms around Harry’s legs and buries his face in his knees. Harry isn’t quite sure what to do. This was the last thing he had expected to happen to him on Christmas Eve at Hogwarts.

Harry had only wanted to go down to the kitchens for a quick late night snack, the halls dark and the corridor empty of any students or staff other than himself. But it was to be expected, considering most of the students and even a number of professors had gone home for the holidays. Even Harry himself was tempted to leave and join the Weasleys for the holidays like he did every year. 

But this year he decided to stay behind at Hogwarts. He didn’t know why, but he had been having a strange feeling lately. And that strange feeling made him want to stay behind, much to both his and his honorary family’s confusion.

His eyes had been blurry from sleep, and he had almost thought he was still in bed dreaming when he saw a little blond child zoom around the corner, looking panicked and afraid. But he knew it was real when the little boy’s grey eyes locked onto Harry and immediately ran to him. Just the sight of the pure fear in his eyes was enough to wake Harry completely.

A sniffle shakes Harry from his thoughts, and he freezes when he realises the little boy is now softly crying into his knees, beginning to leave wet stains along Harry’s Christmas-themed pajama bottoms.

“There, there,” Harry says and gently picks him up, holding him close to his chest. The little boy grips Harry’s shirt in tiny pale fists, almost as if he were a lifeline. “Where did you come from, then? Hmm?”

The boy only sniffs, cheeks wet with tears and bottom lip poking out.

“Who are you?” Harry tries again. “Can you tell me your name?”

Still, no response. He hiccups and buries his face into Harry’s neck.

“Are you lost?” Harry tries for an answer a third time.

Again, nothing.

Harry rubs soothing circles on the little boy’s back as he hiccups, feels the wetness of tears beginning to meet his neck, but he doesn’t mind. All he can seem to care about is finding out who this child was and who he belonged to.

He wasn’t sure, but he had a hunch given the similarities.

Harry suddenly remembers something: the Marauders Map he always carries with him- for good reasons, of course. He digs in his pocket with one hand while the other holds the little boy, hoping he had forgotten to take it out before falling asleep earlier. He feels incredibly lucky when he pulls the parchment out, and his theory is proven correct when he reads the boy’s name aloud.

“Scorpius Malfoy.”

 _So he_ is _a tiny Malfoy._

“Is that your name?” Harry asks him gently. “Scorpius?”

Harry can feel Scorpius nod against his neck, and he’s glad to finally get some kind of response out of the little one. He looks to the map again, searching for the familiar dot he had been watching- just as he had done during his sixth year- for the past few months since he had become the D.A.D.A. professor.

Draco Malfoy.

He could tell Malfoy was running and seemed quite panicked as he dashed through the halls, most likely searching for his lost son. Harry inwardly wondered what a disheveled Draco Malfoy would look like as he ran.

“Why don’t we go meet your dad in the middle, eh?” Harry says, bouncing the little boy gently in his arm.

“Daddy?” Scorpius finally speaks, and he instantly pops his head up. His crying stops and he looks around for his father with big, expectant eyes.

“That’s right,” Harry replies. “Lets go find him.”

Scorpius nods and Harry starts off in the direction of the dungeons where Malfoy is currently looking. How on earth the little boy managed to make his way out of the dungeons alone is a mystery to him, but he doesn’t think too hard on it as he descends the steps. The moment he reaches the bottom of the stairs he can hear Malfoy’s voice, loud and frantic as it echoes off of the stone walls.

“Scorpius!” Draco yells from around a corner, and the fear in his voice is something that sends chills running down Harry’s spine. He never would have thought Draco Malfoy could sound like that. “Scorpius, where are you!”

“Daddy!” Scorpius abruptly shouts and begins wiggling in Harry’s grip. Harry hesitantly sets him down, and the toddler immediately bolts away.

Draco suddenly appears around the corner, and Harry freezes.

When he first came back to Hogwarts to be the new D.A.D.A. professor, he had been surprised to find out that 30-year-old Draco Malfoy had already been the potions professor for nearly six years already. What surprised him even more was how beautiful the man had become.

Draco’s hair was long, always brushed to perfection, and his body was no longer thin and pointy, but rather lean and well-defined now. Not to mention his grey eyes were lighter, as if a thousand burdens had been lifted off of his shoulders since the war ended. But the Draco standing before him now was something Harry had never seen before.

His white-blond hair was messy and his tight black robes were disheveled, while his cheeks were tinted pink from running around and he struggled to breathe. His face held a thunderous look, but behind the insanely protective and wild mask, there was a terrible fear in his grey eyes. It was even more terrifying than the look in Scorpius’ eyes.

“Scorpius!” Draco gasps and he darts forwards to scoop his son up into his arms, holding him tightly and pressing his face into the top of his hair. “Oh thank Merlin you’re alright. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Harry watches in awe as Draco fucking Malfoy cuddles Scorpius, then presses a few kisses atop his hair and forehead. Just the sight leaves him speechless.

It takes nearly a minute for Draco to finally notice Harry, and when he does he quickly adjusts himself, running fingers through his long hair and straightening out robes with a hand while the other holds onto Scorpius for dear life.

“Potter,” he says.

“Malfoy,” Harry replies.

“You… found him?” Draco asks, sharp eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

“Yeah,” Harry nods. “Well, more like he found me. I was just going to the kitchens when he ran into me. He seemed pretty scared. Practically glued himself to me when he saw me.”

Draco visibly stiffens, and he wraps both arms around his son.

“Thank you,” Draco says. “Scorpius… He’s not used to the castle yet, plus he’s terrified of being alone in the dark. I’m glad you were there to help him.”

“It’s no problem,” Harry takes a step forward. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did he… get away from you?”

Draco looks down to Scorpius, who is now watching the two adults curiously, and then looks back to Harry.

“It’s his uncontrollable magic, you see,” Draco explains and sighs. “He can apparate from room to room, even from one floor to another, without even realising what he’s doing. I figured Hogwarts would be the safest place for him, and that perhaps in time he can learn to control it. I’ve been setting up wards to assure he can’t apparate from my quarters, but tonight I forgot and he just vanished into thin air.”

“That must have been scary,” Harry says mostly to himself, then meets Draco’s eye. “I’m just curious, why aren’t you two home for the holidays?”

Draco shrugs. “I figured one Christmas with just my son and I wouldn’t hurt. Spending the holidays in the manor with my parents can become quite the bore after a while.”

“I see,” is all Harry can seem to say.

There’s a moment of awkward silence until Scorpius tugs at one of Draco’s locks of hair and pulls his father’s head down to whisper in his ear. Harry can’t help but grin at the sight, it’s so oddly familiar and quite cute, and he had no idea Draco Malfoy could ever be considered… domestic. His thought is interrupted when Draco coughs into his hand.

“Scorpius couldn’t sleep earlier,” Draco explains. “He and I were just going to get some hot cocoa before bed. Would you… like to join us?”

Harry can’t believe his ears. His ex-arch nemesis, co-worker, and current crush Draco Malfoy was offering him a cuppa with he and his son on Christmas Eve.

_Can this get any weirder?_

“Yes,” Harry says despite his thoughts. “I mean, sure. I was headed to the kitchens anyway. Suppose the company would be nice.”

Draco smiles. Well, not really. It’s one of those tight-lipped polite smiles Harry has come to know over the past few months. Like the kind of smile you give someone at a boring Ministry event. It isn’t real, but Harry would take it over anything else. He had been working hard to get to know Draco since he had become a professor, hoping that the two could move on from their past and perhaps hopefully one day become friends.

In the beginning, Draco only gave him odd looks. The raise of an eyebrow, a half-hearted sneer aimed in Harry’s direction every now and again. But after a while the scowls began to disappear, and Harry almost fainted the first time Draco had given him a small, polite smile a couple months back.

“You coming, scarhead?” Malfoy asks as he turns, and his proper voice shakes Harry from his thoughts.

“Y-Yeah,” Harry accidentally stutters and feels his cheeks burn. He quickly tucks his map back into his pocket and catches up to the two Malfoys as they make their way towards the kitchens.

Scorpius’ eyes dart from his father to Harry, and he offers the boy a kind smile. Scorpius smiles shyly back and buries his face in his father’s shoulder.

“How old is he?” Harry asks curiously.

“Three,” Draco replies, looking down at his son. “Scorpius is shy around new faces, but he’ll come around after a while. He always does.”

“Hopefully he stays for a while, then,” Harry says as he hold the door to the kitchens open for Draco. “You know, to get to know everybody.”

“You don’t have to hope for that,” Draco snorts. “I’ve received permission from the Headmistress allowing Scorpius to stay for however long I wish… So long as it doesn’t get in the way of me teaching, that is.”

“Really?” Harry asks, surprised. “That’s awfully nice of McGonagall.”

“Indeed it is, Potter” Draco agrees. “She’s been very-”

“Potty!”

Both men stop walking at Scorpius’ sudden outburst, and they look at him with confusion. Scorpius points a tiny finger up at Harry and a small smile is starting to spread across his adorable face as his big grey eyes shine brightly.

“Potty!” he repeats and looks to his father. “Daddy iss a Potty!”

“I wonder where he learned that from,” Harry chuckles and raises an eyebrow at Draco, who looks cross. Harry can see his pale cheeks tinted red even in the fire-lit kitchen, and the sight is utterly adorable.

“I have no clue,” Draco snorts and walks faster to the point where Harry has to try and catch up to him.

The three sit close to the fireplace and a house elf who had been cleaning up late greets them kindly before making each of them a cup of hot cocoa- Scorpius insisted on extra marshmallows in his. They drink quietly for a few minutes, and Harry can’t help but stare at the Malfoys every now and again. The sight of little Scorpius sitting in Draco’s lap with a chocolate mustache is undoubtedly one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

“He’s the spitting image of you,” Harry says suddenly.

Draco’s piercing eyes meet his, and it sends a shiver through Harry.

“Indeed,” Draco agrees, softly petting his son’s hair as the child sips on his cocoa. “He has my face and his mother’s spirit.”

Harry stills. That’s right, he had completely forgotten about Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass. Astoria and Draco had divorced not long after Scorpius was born, Harry recalled, and died of some strange illness only months afterwards. It had been all over the paper, and Harry remembered feeling terrible for both Draco and his son when he had read it.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says sadly.

“It’s quite alright,” Draco sighs, his fingers gently running through Scorpius’ hair. The little blond boy is beginning to fall asleep, cup of cocoa still in hand. Draco takes the cup and sets it on the table, shifting his son in his lap to gently rock him against his chest. Scorpius’ eyes soon fall shut as he’s lulled to sleep.

“I try to tell him stories about his mother,” Draco continues in a soft voice, then smiles softly to himself. “Though they do her no justice.”

“Why did you two… split?” Harry asks, then his eyes widen in shock at his own words. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. That was rude-”

Draco holds a hand up to silence him.

“It was a mutual agreement,” Draco explains. “She and I were best friends. We thought it would make our parents happy by marrying, but after some years it became apparent that we were better off as just that- best friends. But by that time she was pregnant and didn’t want to divorce until she had the baby.”

Harry nods in understanding.

“Also,” Draco continues and gives Harry a smirk. “She didn’t have the right equipment for me, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh…” it takes Harry a moment, then, “OH!”

Scorpius squirms in his father’s arms a bit and Harry shuts up, shooting Draco an apologetic look. Draco however, looks rather amused at Harry’s reaction.

“Oh indeed,” Draco nods.

“Is it hard?” Harry asks. “Being a single dad?”

“At first,” Draco nods again. “But it became easier. And now I’m a bit of an expert, if I don’t say so myself.”

Harry chuckles. “Cocky as ever, I see.”

“And why shouldn’t I be?” Draco raises an eyebrow and grins. “I take pride in my son. He…” his eyebrow lowers and his grin wavers, “he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, of course I’m very proud.”

Harry nods. “You seem like a great dad. Scorpius is very lucky.”

Draco snorts halfheartedly. “Shut it, Potty.”

They both freeze.

“Potter,” Draco quickly corrects himself, face going red. “I meant Potter.”

Harry laughs so hard he has to cover his mouth with a hand to avoid waking Scorpius up. Draco scowls as Harry doubles over in his seat, laughing so hard that he nearly loses his breath. It takes a few minutes for him to finally compose himself and breathe again.

“Are you quite done?” Draco asks, looking rather unimpressed.

Harry nods with a smile but doesn’t speak, afraid if he does he’ll bust out laughing again if he does.

Draco vanishes his and his son’s cups of cocoa before standing, then shifts his son in his arms to hold him close to his chest. Scorpius makes a soft noise and balls his little fists in his dad’s black robes, looking peaceful as he slept.

“Well, Potter,” Draco says, and there’s a strange expression written across his face. “It’s getting late. I should probably be putting Scorpius to bed now.”

“Yeah,” Harry nods, looking up at him. “This… This was nice. Our little chat.”

Draco rolls his eyes and a grin tugs at his lips. “If that’s what you want to call it. But yes, I suppose it was. I don’t think I would be opposed to future… chats.”

Harry can’t help but smile at that. 

Draco takes one step away, then stops.

“Perhaps you would like to accompany Scorpius and I to Hogsmeade this weekend? I promised to take him, you see, and I think he would enjoy it if you came along. He seems to have taken to you.”

“Yes,” Harry nods quickly, smiling even brighter. “I would love to.”

“Good. Expect my owl tomorrow, then.”

Harry nods once again.

“Well, goodnight Professor Potter.”

“Goodnight Professor Malfoy,” Harry replies.

He watches as Draco leaves, Scorpius curled up in his arms, and he wants nothing more than to grab him by the back of his robes and turn him around.

“Malfoy,” Harry suddenly calls, surprising even himself.

Draco turns and gives him a curious look.

“Happy Christmas.”

Draco smiles. He actually fucking smiles- a real one this time. It’s soft and sweet and Harry has never seen anything like it before. Something in his chest begins to tighten, and he thinks it could quite possibly be his heart. 

“Happy Christmas,” Draco says softly.

Harry can’t deny the beating of his heart in his chest as he watches Draco walk away. And he can’t help but feel like this is the start of something new.


	2. Happy New Years

Harry can’t help but notice his gloved hands are shaking slightly as he buttons up his coat. His heart had been in his throat since he had woken up that morning, not that he had gotten much sleep to begin with. His nerves had been getting the best of him in anticipation for this day.

He studies himself one, twice, then thrice in the mirror, wondering if he looked presentable enough. Then he shakes his head and scolds himself.

 _It’s only Malfoy,_  he thinks.

It’s only Malfoy. Malfoy the sharp-witted potions professor, newly single father, most handsome man on earth, and Harry’s current crush. As he thinks this he checks his hair in the mirror one last final time and runs his hand through it. It’s all for naught though because his hair simply  _refuses_  to be tamed by anyone, no matter how important the day is.

There’s suddenly a small rapping sound at the door to his quarters, and Harry practically bolts to it before throwing it open. He expects Draco to be there, but instead is met with an empty corridor. Or so he thinks until he looks down and sees mini-Malfoy looking up at him with big, happy eyes.

“Hi Potty!” Scorpius says happily.

“Oh,” Harry is stunned for a moment, then smiles back down at the boy. “Good morning, Scorpius. Where’s your dad?”

“Daddy there,” he says and points.

Harry peers around his door and down to corridor to see Malfoy senior walking towards them. His breath hitches when he sees him and he does a double-take to make sure he isn’t seeing things. He nearly wants to pinch himself to assure himself he isn’t still in bed dreaming.

It’s Draco, or at least Harry thinks it’s Draco. For a split second he thinks it’s someone who simply stole the man’s face, because there is no way Draco bloody Malfoy would be caught dead wearing muggle clothes. He was dressed in a thick black winter coat, form-fitting navy jeans, and brown winter boots. If he were to walk among muggles he would fit right in, Harry thinks.

The second thing Harry notices, which makes his heart flutter in his chest, is how beautiful Draco looks. His long white-blond hair is tied into a braid and is slung over his shoulder, and his piercing grey eyes seem to shine in the morning light. There’s a small smile splaying across his face, and it makes the man look so incredible soft. So exposed and vulnerable.

A sudden feeling of  _want_  rushes through Harry.

“Potter,” Draco greets him politely as he stops behind his son.

“Malfoy,” Harry nods at him, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

“Daddy!” Scorpius grabs his father’s hand and tugs at it. “We go now?”

“Yes, yes, Scorpius,” Draco smiles down at the 3-year-old. “We’re going.”

“Is Potty coming?” Scorpius asks.

Harry covers his mouth to stop himself from chuckling and Draco shoots him a halfhearted glare. He wonders how many times Draco had called him Potty behind his back for Scorpius to start repeating it. It isn’t annoying anymore like it was when they were students. If anything, Harry thinks it’s quite cute now.

“You can call me Harry,” Harry says to Scorpius, deciding to save Draco from any further embarrassment. He remembers fondly how Draco himself had called him ‘Potty’ during Christmas Eve and actually blushed when caught.

“Okay Harry,” Scorpius smiles and grabs Harry’s hand as well. “We go now!”

Harry chuckles and nods, closing the door behind him as the three make their way down the corridor. The sun is shining brightly and there’s a thin layer of snow covering the ground, and the light reflects off of it beautifully.

“We gonna get sweets?” Scorpius asks and looks up at his father. “You- you- daddy, you said if I be good then I can get sweets.”

“That’s right,” Draco says warmly at his son’s childish stuttering, then looks at Harry. “He’s been wanting to go to Honeyduke’s ever since I mentioned it last week. I promised him if he behaved he could have some sweets.”

“Harry can get some too, daddy?” Scorpius asks.

“Of course, Scorpius,” Draco replies.

Harry looks from son to father, a warm fuzzy feeling beginning to spread through him. It was such a sweet thing to witness, and he wonders if this is what he missed out on by not having parents of his own. He also wonders if this is what Draco missed out on as well, given who his parents were.

“Malfoy,” Harry says as they walk outside. “Thanks.”

Draco raises a curious eyebrow. “For what?”

“For inviting me.”

“Don’t be silly,” Draco snorts and waves a hand at him. “It’s only Hogsmeade.”

“But still-”

“Daddy’s happy you came!” Scorpius suddenly interrupts excitedly. “Daddy- Daddy said he was happy you can come. He was smilin’ alllll the time.”

Harry almost expects Draco to hush his son and silence his words, but surprisingly he doesn’t. However, when Harry looks up at the man he notices his cheeks have turned pink. Whether it’s from the cold outside or the embarrassing words his son has just spilled out, he doesn’t know.

“What happened to him being shy?” Harry asks with a laugh and ruffles the little one’s hair with his free hand. “Last time I saw him he barely spoke at all.”

“That’s what I would like to know,” Draco snorts with a roll of his eyes.

The three walk down the snowy path to Hogsmeade, little Scorpius in between them holding both of their hands. Harry can’t help but think the three of them look like a tiny family, and a small knot forms in his stomach. It makes him sad just thinking about family, and he inwardly wonders if he’ll ever have one.

The Weasleys are his family, of course. But in a way, they aren’t at the same time. He didn’t grow up with them, and despite them always being so kind and including him in everything they did, Harry couldn’t help but feel like a bit of an outsider. Even if he was the only one who was thinking it.

Harry knew he wanted a family of his own. A loving husband or wife, a few children which he and his spouse would adore together, a beautiful house they would call home. All of it sounded so cliche when he thought about it, but he still wanted it anyways. He wanted a family and home where he belonged, and he wondered if Draco wanted that for himself too.

“Earth to Potter!”

Harry suddenly snaps out of his haze at Draco’s shout, and before he knows it they’re in Hogsmeade and both Malfoy and mini-Malfoy are staring at him.

“Er, sorry,” Harry rubs the back of his neck. “Just got lost in thought.”

“So I can see,” Draco smirks.

“Harry was thinkin’“ Scorpius tells his father.

“Indeed,” Draco nods. “I’m sure it must have been a new experience for him.”

It takes Harry a moment to realise he’s just been insulted, and he opens his mouth to say something smart back. Right as he does though Scorpius pulls both of them by the hands, giggling excitedly.

“Let’s go daddy! Harry!”

The two adults huff with amusement and allow themselves to be led to the shops. The next few hours are filled with excited squealing from Scorpius, kind encouragements from Draco, and a chuckling Harry following not too far behind them. They’re met with warm smiles from the townsfolk and Harry notices the holiday spirit definitely hasn’t passed yet.

Harry can’t help but freeze when they’re standing in the middle of Madam Puddifoot’s and he notices Draco whispering a spell under his breath, his wand aimed at his son as he does so. It takes Harry a moment to realise it’s an anti-apparition charm to prevent Scorpius from disappearing on them. He can imagine how disastrous losing the boy would be. Hogwarts was one thing, but being out in the public was another.

After a few hours of shopping around Harry is amused to see little Scorpius carrying a ton of bags of sweet treats from Honeydukes and innocent little trick items from Zonko’s. Every time Draco offers to carry them for him the boy refuses with a shake of his head, as if he himself weren’t holding them they might just disappear. It isn’t until Scorpius starts stumbling in the snow and drops some of his things that Harry finally intervenes.

“Here Scorpius,” Harry says and picks the little boy up. Scorpius squeals with delight, his treats forgotten as Harry lifts him up and sets him on top of his shoulders. The 3-year-old’s hands hold onto the man’s forehead and Harry is careful to keep a good grip on his little legs.

“I can see the whole world daddy!” Scorpius giggles loudly.

“I bet,” Draco chuckles and picks up the bags, giving him a grateful look. Harry nods and smiles in return as they head back to the castle.

“Daddy! Can Harry come to the fireworks?” Scorpius suddenly asks.

“Fireworks?” Harry raises an eyebrow, then remembers that tonight is New Year’s Eve. He had completely forgotten, he realises.

“Scorpius and I are going to the astronomy tower tonight,” Draco fills Harry in. “The townspeople in Hogsmeade will be shooting off fireworks at midnight, and he wanted to see them.”

“Oh,” Harry says.

“You can join us if you’d like,” Draco says, looking at him from the corner of his eye. “I’m sure Scorpius would enjoy your company.”

“Yeah,” the little boy chimes in eagerly, and Harry can’t help but chuckle.

“Alright then,” Harry nods. “I’ll be there.”

“Yay!” Scorpius says. “‘s gonna be soooo fun!”

Harry can’t stop himself from smiling the entire way back to Hogwarts. Even as he sets Scorpius down and watches at the father and son venture back to the dungeons, his grin never wavers. It isn’t until he reaches his own quarters that he begins to feel his cheek hurt, and excitement begins to bubble up in his chest at the thought of joining Draco to watch fireworks.

This was definitely not helping his crush.

 

-

 

It’s 11:45 at night when Harry climbs the steps to the astronomy tower, a lump in throat as he does so. He inwardly wonders if he’s too early or perhaps even too late, worrying what Draco might think if he were either of those things. If he came early Harry could be seen as too eager, and if he was late it would mean he didn’t care enough to come on time.

 _He didn’t give you a set time,_  Harry scolds himself.  _Just stop worrying._

When he gets to the top he sees Draco sitting near the edge, but not too close, with his arms wrapped around the boy in his lap. They’re both dressed warmly and Harry can’t help but notice that Draco’s hair is tied up beneath a black muggle beanie, and he feels slightly disappointed that it isn’t down again.

He coughs into his hand and two sets of grey eyes look to him. Scorpius immediately brightens and waves, while Draco gives him a polite nod. Harry nods back and sits next to them, crossing his legs.

“You’re right on time,” Draco says. “We only just arrived a minute ago.”

“Hiya Harry,” Scorpius says happily, then yawns.

“Hello,” Harry chuckles. “Someone’s sleepy.”

“I wanted to put him to bed,” Draco sighs, “but he insisted on coming. And I’m not one to back out of my promises.”

“I’m sure he’ll sleep well afterwards,” Harry comments.

Harry reaches out a hand to ruffle Scorpius’ hair, and he notices Draco smiling softly as he watches the exchange. It’s a soft, tender moment between the three, and for a split second Harry feels like he’s apart of something. He pulls his hand back and sets it into his lap when he remembers he isn’t. He’s only an outsider watching in on the little family that is Draco and Scorpius.

“What’d you teach?” Scorpius asks Harry.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts. But we call it D.A.D.A. for short.”

Scorpius giggles. “That’s what I used to call my daddy.”

“Mhm,” Draco hums, chin now resting on top of his son’s head. He himself looks a bit tired as well, most likely staying awake for his son, Harry figures.

“Is that class like- like the one where you learn to fight the bad guys?”

“That’s right,” Harry nods, then smirks. “You know, your dad and I dueled in that class once when we were kids.”

“Really?” Scorpius gasps, looking from Draco to Harry. “Who won?”

“I did, of course,” Draco smirks.

“Don’t listen to him, Scorp. I sent him flying and he landed on his bum.”

Scorpius instantly doubles over laughing and Draco gives him an incredulous look before smacking Harry on the arm. Harry can’t help but laugh as well, rubbing where Draco had hit him. After a moment Draco finally smirks as well, rolling his eyes at the two of them.

“Hey Scorp,” Harry suddenly feels quite devious. “Wanna hear about the time your dad got maimed by a hippogriff?”

“Yes!” Scorpius says.

Draco promptly claps a hand to Harry’s mouth, stopping him from telling the story. The man’s hand is warm against his lips, and Harry can feel his heart beginning to race at the soft touch.

“Not happening,” Draco says, pulling his hand away before flicking Harry on the forehead with a finger. “You’re a terrible influence on my son, scarhead.”

“Aw, come on ferret-”

“SHH!” Draco hushes him and covers Scorpius’ ears with his hands. He looks incredibly flustered and Harry can’t help but adore how his cheeks have turned slightly pink at the old nickname.

Harry laughs and settles down, spreading his legs out in front of him and resting his palms on the floor behind him comfortably. He and Draco watch the stars for a few minutes, answering Scorpius’ random questions from time to time. Most of which are questions about Harry fighting ‘bad guys’ which he can only assume are Death Eaters.

Harry wonders if Scorpius knows about his father’s past. Wonders if the little boy knows that Draco was a former Death Eater who didn’t want to be one in the first place. He imagines it must have been hard for Draco to tell his son, if he had told him at all. And if he hadn’t, Harry couldn’t really blame him.

“How much longer?” Scorpius whines after a while, looking both tired and annoyed.

Draco checks the time. Harry’s surprised when he looks at a watch on his wrist rather than casting a quick tempus spell.

“Two more minutes.”

“Finally!” Scorpius squeaks, looking excited once again.

Both adults laugh at the boy and Harry takes a moment to really appreciate how Draco looks right then. Draco’s dressed in warm muggle-styled clothes and his hair has been pulled up, and to the common eye he looks pretty ordinary. But to Harry, he looks incredible. His grey eyes shine like silver and his pale skin glows in the moonlight, and Harry just loves how utterly soft and domestic he is.

Harry feels his heartbeat quicken, and he’s overcome with the sudden urge to touch the man. He wants to pull him close and wrap him in his arms. Ever since he had met Draco again at the beginning of the year he had wanted to do so. And now that want was like a burning fire in the pit of his stomach, threatening to blaze over if he didn’t act soon.

“One minute,” Draco says.

Harry wonders what Draco would do if he kissed him. Would he reject him? Push him away and think he was disgusting? It had made him happy to know the man was gay, but that still didn’t mean Harry had a chance. Their history was too long, too dark. Was the polite acquaintance they had made over the last few months not enough to cover up their old scars?

“Ten… nine… eight…”

Harry reaches out a hand and it hovers near Draco’s shoulder for a moment. He wants to touch, to feel, but doesn’t want to get burned at the same time. There’s both bravery and fear coursing through his veins, yet his courage seems to be getting the best of him. His brain tells him to stop, but his heart says to keep going.  _Just a little further…_

“three… two… one!”

Suddenly there’s a grand display of fireworks before them. The night sky is filled with giant explosions of every colour and he faintly hears a happy, squealing Scorpius in the background. All Harry can do is watch Draco. The blond presses a big kiss to his son’s cheek and there’s a wonderful, beautiful smile plastered on his face as they both watch the display.

Draco looks at Harry after a moment, and that’s all it takes for him to finally touch the man. He snakes a hand to cup the back of Draco’s neck and pulls him close to meet in the middle. Before he knows it their lips are pressed together in a deep kiss, and the fire in Harry’s veins are finally coursing through him while his mind goes completely blank.

He presses harder after a moment, making it more passionate by the second. When his tongue gently brushes Draco’s bottom lip, the blond lets out a soft gasp. The sound make’s Harry finally snap out of his trance and he pulls back, one hand still cupping the back of Draco’s neck.

Draco’s eyes are blown wide and his lips have gone a delicious shade of dark pink. Suddenly all of Harry’s courage leaves his body and a wave of fear crashes over him. He pulls his hand back quickly and stands up, opening his mouth to speak but when he does no words come out.

Draco stares up at him and little Scorpius is still watching the fireworks, oblivious to the silent turmoil within Harry and the thick tension in the air. Harry doesn’t know what to do, what to say, so he does the only thing he can think to do.

He runs away.


End file.
